Instance 1
The sanitary flushing of toilets and other waste disposal sanitary fittings involves the use of a sufficient quantity of water at each flush to ensure the contents of the toilet is removed from the bowl completely and transferred to a sewer pipe with sufficient flow to ensure the contents of each flush migrates through the sewer pipes without clogging up.
Historically, toilet flush systems have been designed to provide an adequate flush volume of a toilet to accommodate the removal and movement of stools and solids. This volume of water is often in excess of requirements, particularly where no solids are present.
The amount of water used for the purpose of toilet flushing represents a significant portion of domestic water use.
It would be desirable to reduce the quantity of water required at each flush whilst maintaining sufficient flow through the sewer pipes to avoid clogging.
Instance 2 & 3
The use of the installation as an irrigation means allows for a measured dose equal to the volume of the bucket to be delivered at one time. The dosing method allows for a pipe to be connected with a specified number of outlets to the ground. The tipping bucket delivers a measured amount which is then divided to the number of soakage spikes provided to the gravity fed pipe. This use of the installation of the invention can either use fresh water or be connected to household gray water lines.
Statement of the Invention
In a first aspect the invention provides an installation for the intermediate holding and storage of liquid, said installation comprising a housing having an inlet for receiving said liquid and an outlet for discharging said liquid, a holding reservoir pivotally mounted and positioned within said housing to receive and temporarily store a quantity of said liquid, wherein said holding reservoir is an asymmetrically shaped open bucket adapted to automatically move about said pivot from a first position adapted for receiving and storing said liquid to a second inverted position where stored liquid is emptied into said housing under the influence of gravity once the accumulated liquid reaches a sufficient mass wherein said housing includes a liquid race incorporated into the floor of said housing to divert said liquid directly to said outlet.
The liquid may be sewage and effluent.
The holding reservoir may comprise a bucket with a release mechanism for emptying said bucket when sufficient quantity of sewage is accumulated. The bucket may be bias to automatically return to the first position by counterweight action. The holding bucket may be pivoted about an axis and provided with an asymmetric storage capacity either side of said pivot such that once a sufficient quantity of sewage is accumulated in the bucket, the bucket will rotate under gravity and empty the contents therein to said outlet.
The holding bucket preferably includes a spout positioned on a first side for directing the contents of said bucket to said outlet. The bucket may be shaped in cross-section to include a partial circle portion and a tapering spout extending therefrom.
The bucket may be pivotally fitted within said housing on bearings or on a set of open bearings and include a stop to ensure the bucket only rotates in one direction to empty the contents via said spout.
The holding bucket preferably includes a contoured lip associated with the spout configured to divert the effluent toward the race outlet. The interior of the reservoir or holding bucket is preferably smoothly contoured to avoid accumulation or trapping of waste materials.
The unladen reservoir or bucket preferably has a centroid of plane area and mass moment of inertia to the right or far side of said pivot point in relation to said spout.
The laden reservoir or bucket preferably has a mass moment of inertia which progressively moves during filling from the right or far side of said pivot relative to said spout to the left or near side of said pivot relative to said spout, thereby causing the reservoir to rotate to the second position.
The reservoir or bucket preferably includes two counterweights to assist in the automatic return of the reservoir once emptied to the first position, said counterweights including a first position counterweight positioned of the farthest distance from the pivot point centroid when in said first position and the second position counterweight positioned at the farthest distance from the pivot point centroid when in said second position.
The housing of the installation may include an inspection opening on the top end thereof and an integral lid fitting to said opening whereby the integral lid includes a support bracket and pivot points for said reservoir.